Heartless Devils
by Black Hayate
Summary: Cross over between Kingdom Hearts and Devil May Cry. Dante and Sora find themselves trap in a weird dimension, To escape they have to join together and fend off devils and heartless. beta reader Raxivace
1. The Amulet

This is my first FanFic. It's a cross over between Devil May Cry and Kingdom Hearts. I own nothing here.

* * *

A single lighting bolt shot threw the rainy sky. Darkness covered the streets and the creatures that lurked within them. A Silver haired man with a blood stained coat that reached down to his black boots and who carried a sword that was almost as long as he was stood alone next to a lamppost. Large inhuman shadows began to emerge around the strange man.

He smirked. "I've been waiting for you Devil bastards," he said. The man drew the giant sword from his back and swings it at the Devils. As soon as the blade was about to make contact with the creatures a huge red beam came crashing down onto the creatures, and as fast as it came, it disappeared taking the creatures with it.

"What the hell was that?" the silver haired man yelled. He placed his sword back on his back and walked down the street until he reached a pub.

He takes to first seat he sees and seats at the bar. The bar tender meets him on the other side of the counter, "The name's Rob what can I do you for a beer?"

"Strawberry Sunday."

"Strawberry Sunday?" Rob stared at the man puzzled. "What kind of grown man orders a Strawberry Sunday? In a pub no less, just who are you?"

"Name's Dante"

* * *

Sora took out his Keyblade and rushed towards his foe's, ten Heartless, who stood about fifty meters away. When he got about half way he jumped in the air and struck his Keyblade down at his foes. Right when the blade was coming down a red beam of light came racing down from the sky. The beam covered all ten of the enemies and disappeared in a flash.

Sora landed on the ground and put his Keyblade away. "What just happened? Where did those Heartless go?" He turned to his comrades Donald and Goofy. They all looked confused.

"I don't know Sora but we shouldn't let that distract us from our real problem," Donald said in a worried voice.

"Donald's right we should go and take care of our real problem," Goofy replied.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. Let's go."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to walk. Sora looked back to find a small black amulet at where the beam of light had once come down. Sora put this amulet into his pocket and hurried back up with the others.

* * *

Inside the pub Dante is eating his Strawberry Sunday when a red light lit up the streets outside. Dante remembered this light from before and went outside to see the beam. Dante stood in front of it, and suddenly the light started to fade away… and ten small figures started to form.

"Never seen these kinds of Devils before, nevertheless." Dante pulled out his giant sword and in one slice he cut through all ten of the creatures. Dante looked down to find a small black amulet. Dante picked it up and examined it, and then he put it in his coat pocket.

The sun now started to rise and Dante put his sword away and walked to a worn down building. This place was home to an old friend of Dante's named Roy. Roy knew of every Devil there was and everything about them. Here Dante hoped to find out what kind of Devils he had just faced were and ask about the amulet he had found.

"Yo Roy I need some info on some Devils I just ran into," Dante said. There was no response.

"Hey Roy you here?" Dante looked for Roy everywhere, but he couldn't find his friend. "Guess he left somewhere. I'll just have to wait here for him." Dante grabbed a beer he found on Roy's desk and sat down on the desk drinking the beer.

He just wished the beer had tasted as good as a Strawberry Sunday, though.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking down a long road when all of a sudden Sora's pocket started to glow. Sora looked down at his pocket and took out the amulet that he had picked up earlier. The amulet was glowing red, and all of a sudden the amulet flew up into the air and the same red light that had shown up earlier had come back. The light now hit the ground and a few seconds later left, but from where the light had been some weird looking creatures appeared.

"Are those the Heartless?" Sora asked. At this time took out his Keyblade "Well whatever they are, I have to stop them." Sora ran towards the weird creatures.

Sora sliced threw one of them and did a back flip, which flipped him behind one of the creatures. Sora then stabbed his Keyblade right through it. The last one attacked Sora with its claws. Sora blocks this attack and pushed it away.

"Power!" Sora yelled!

Sora then drove into Valor Form with Goofy. This was basically red version of the clothes that Sora was wearing. Sora took out another Keyblade, the Oblivion, and sliced the creature in half. After that, Goofy returned and Sora reverted to his normal form.

"What where those things? They didn't look like Heartless." Sora said. He put the Keyblade away. Sora found the amulet again on the ground.

"I think this has something to do with these weird Heartless. We better go and find out what this is." Sora said.

"How about we ask Merlin about it?" Donald suggested.

"Seems like a good idea to me," Sora said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked off to go find out just what that amulet thing is.

* * *

This is my first FanFic so if you would no flaming, but if you do have some pointers please share. I will be working on the next chapter soon.

Say thanks to Raxivace for editing this. He's now my new beta reader.


	2. The Two Meet

This is the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked along a long path towards Merlin's house in Radiant Garden. When they got there, they knocked the on the door. A few seconds later they heard a bunch of sounds and noises coming from inside the Merlin's house. Suddenly, the wooden door flanged open.

"Well hey there Sora, I haven't seen you in a while. Need some help with your magic?" Merlin asked.

"Not exactly. I need you to look at something for me." Sora asked. He threw the small black amulet he found earlier to Merlin.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"We were hoping you would tell us what it was." Sora said.

"Yeah Merlin. We figured you would know, especially after you helped us in Disney Castle." Donald quacked.

Merlin studied the amulet.

"I don't know what to tell you. I have never seen anything like this before." Merlin answered.

"Gwarsh, ya sure Merlin?" Goofy asked Merlin.

"I'm positive Goofy. Where did you guys get this?"

"We where fighting a bunch of Heartless and then out of nowhere they disappeared into a big red beam of light. This little thing is all that was left." Sora said

"Strange. Well I don't really know what it is or where it came from, but I have an idea how we can find out, ok? Come with me."

Merlin then led them into a room in his house. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had never been inside this room before.

"Hey Merlin, what are you going to do?" Sora asked.

"I think I might have a book on stuff like this. It should tell us what it is."

For hours Merlin searched through books. Each time he didn't find what he needed he threw the book in a random direction. Sora, Donald, and Goofy tried to help, but Merlin insisted that he search alone. Sora and his friends used the time to recollect on their past adventures. A little bit later, Merlin spoke again.

"I'll be right back. I think I know where that book is." Merlin then walked out of the room and went down the hall.

Sora then picked up the amulet and looked at it.

"I wonder what this is for and where it came from." Sora asked himself.

Then, the amulet turned bright red. Then an even brighter red light beamed for a split second from the amulet. Suddenly, the light, and the Keyblade Master… were gone.

"Sora!!" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison.

Merlin then walked in with his nose in a book.

"Hey Sora I think I found…. it? Sora? Sora? Where'd he go?"

* * *

Dante know getting real impatient with his old friend not being there.

"God damn, where the hell his he?"

Dante sat the beer he was drinking on the desk, which was covered with empty beer bottles. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the amulet.

"I wonder what the heck this thing is." Dante said out loud.

He started to examine the weird thing then the amulet started to glow

"What the hell…"

All of a sudden a beam of light came from the amulet, sucked Dante into itself, and then disappeared as fast as it came.

Dante whizzed through the air. He was surrounded by a red beam. Ahead of himself, he could see a bright light. Dante then fell from the beam and on to the ground… or at least what he thought was the ground. He examined his surroundings and noticed that there was nothing there. It was just a white, empty space.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself loudly.

Then Dante saw a figure in the distance. He ran in the direction to find a person who kind of looked like a kid, lying unconscious.

"Well, I wonder who this is… "

Dante then began to go through the person's pockets. He then found a small black object that was strangely familiar… It was the same amulet that he had!!

"What the hell is going on here?" Dante asked himself loudly… again.

All of a sudden the kid woke up.

"What's going on? Where am I? Donald? Goofy?" he drowsily asked.

Sora then saw Dante with both amulets in hand right in front of him. Sora jumped up and pulled out his Keyblade.

"W-who are you?" Sora asked.

"Who wants to know?" Dante replied coolly.

"The Keyblade Master, that's who."

"Keyblade Master…"

Sora jumped at Dante, attempting a combo, but Dante dodged it.

"So you want to fight, huh? I haven't had a good fight in awhile" Dante put the amulets in his pockets, pulled out his giant sword, and pointed it at Sora.

"Let's go."

"Bring it!"

Sora ran and used Strike Raid, throwing his Keyblade with full force at Dante. Dante threw his sword to block the attack, and then the two blades clashed in midair, sending sparks flying. Both warriors were now at a stale mate, and the weapons were on the ground between the two fighters.

Sora summoned his Keyblade back to his hands, and ran at Dante. Dante quickly reached his sword, pulled it up, and blocked a horizontal slash from Sora. Both swordsmen now had their weapons pushed against the others in an epic struggle.

"Why did you bring me to this place and what did you do with Donald and Goofy?" Sora angrily barked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't bring you here. Who the fuck are Donald and Goofy?" Dante then dashed back, getting his sword ready for his next attack.

"What do you mean? If you didn't bring me here, then who did? How did you get here?"

"This damn stone." Dante put his sword away and took out the amulets.

"It unleashed a red beam and sucked me here. Since you have the same kind of stone, I take it that the same thing happened to you."

Sora put away his Keyblade and walked up to Dante.

"Well it seems then were on the same side… I'm Sora." Sora put out his hand to Dante.

"The name is Dante." Dante then shook Sora's hand.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

Dante and Sora examined the area they were in and saw nothing but white empty space.

"I guess we should start walking."

"To where?" Dante said looking puzzled to where they should go.

"What's that?" Off in the distance they could make out some dark figures.

Dante and Sora ran over to the figures. As they got closer, they could some what make out what they were.

"They're Heartless… I think."

"No they're Devils, but I've never seen Devils like these before."

Dante and Sora stopped a few feet away from the creatures and studied them.

"They look like Devils but what are those things on their chests?"

"That's the Heartless. You know, only one of the single greatest threats to the universe?"

"Never heard of them."

"But how could you not have? Unless they haven't reached your world yet…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind… I think they are a mix between your Devils and my Heartless. Or maybe the Devils were just turned into Heartless… Either way, they're Heartless Devils!"

"Well, I don't give a fuck what they are! Let's get them!!!"

Dante pulled out his sword and ran toward them. Sora soon followed after summoning his Keyblade.

Sora jumped and sliced down with full force. He sliced one of the Heartless Devils in half.

Dante took his sword with both hands and spun it around, unleashing a deadly strike. He then grabbed Sora and threw him right at a Heartless Devil. Sora took his Keyblade and sliced right through it. Dante and Sora then began to cut through them randomly. Sora and Dante then stood back to back.

"How many of these bastards are there?" Dante asked Sora.

More Heartless Devils appeared out of seemingly nowhere and surround Dante and Sora.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Dante started to look around at them trying to think of a plan.

Then all of a sudden a mysterious person that looked like a shadow at first glance came up behind the Heartless Devils. He pulled out two katanas from under his black cloak. The Heartless Devils began to run at the strange-cloaked man. As they came, they were cut down by the two deadly katanas. They strange man killed everything he hit in his path. In a matter of minutes, the man had killed all the Heartless Devils, but there were a few who had lived and fled. The cloaked man then put his katanas away and walked towards the duo of Sora and Dante.

The strange man looked at them. "Come," he said in a strange voice.

The strange man then ran off into what seemed to be the never ending empty space.

"D-Did you see what he just did? He took out those guys like they were nothing… Think we should follow him?" Sora asked.

"What other choice do we have?"

Dante and Sora run then ran after the strange-cloaked man…

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I finally got it done. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment but do not spam. Say thanks to my beta reader and editor, Raxivace. 


End file.
